imperial_republicfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Alfheim and United Kingdom of Asguardia
Before the rise of Xim the Despot and Ork Space and the rise of human interplanetary governments like the Imperial Republic, Star Elves and Asguardian Dwarfs ruled their own interstellar regimes. Empire of Alfheim According to Elf historians and scholars, their homeworld of Alfheim, a moon of a gas giant planet called Veneheim, first developed space flight 32,045 years before Year 1, and first used the jumpgates 31,991 years before Year 1. The creation of a unified Empire that united Star Elves as a whole occurred just after the first Elf use of jumpgates. United Kingdom of Asguardia Star Elves first contacted the planet Asguardia 30,777 years before year 1. The Dwarfs at this time were at a Steam Age level of technology. Asguardia itself was divided into 36 nations and city-states, and Dwarfs predominately engaged in Dwarf ancestor worship, although the Elves' advanced technology and Elf belief in a Father God and a Mother Goddess made the Dwarfs initially welcome Elf technology and religion. A few decades later, the Dwarfs unified under a United Kingdom. Relations between Alfheim and Asguardia Over the centuries and millennia, the Star Elves and Asgiardian Dwarfs through the Empire of Alfheim and the United Kingdom of Asguardia mostly had peaceful diplomatic relations and free trade with each other. On rare occasions, however, either the Empire of Alfheim or the United Kingdom of Asguardia was plagued by civil war as the dominant political system of both regimes, a hereditary monarchy governing in tandem with an assembly of hereditary aristocratic nobles, was challenged by radical rebels demanding a democratically elected legislative body sometimes combined with demands for a republic with hereditary monarchy abolished or a theocracy with government by high priests ruling with the sanction of the Father God and Mother Goddess (Dwarfs by now had mostly shed ancestor worship in favor of the ditheistic deities of the Elves). In these cases, the dominant Dwarf and Elf monarchists viewed each other as allies as Star Elf mercenaries aided the monarchs and aristocrats in the United Kingdom of Asguardia in putting down Dwarf rebels wanting democracy, a republic, or a theocracy and Dwarf mercenaries aided the ruling monarchs and aristocrats in the Empire of Alfheim in putting down pro-democray, pro-republic, and pro-theocratic Elf rebels. Relations with Orks According to both Elf and Dwarf historians, first contact with Oks on their home planet occurred 2,020 years before Year 1. At first, Oks were hired as mercenaries by both the Empire of Alfheim and the United Kingdom of Adguardia to deal with radical armed rebels. The Ork homeworld itself technically became part of the Empire of Alfheim, although the planet actually was locally divided into hundreds of tribes and city-states. It is reported that the Ork leader Xim the Despot, decided to build an interplanetary Ork empire via religion by identifying Mork and Gork with the Father God and Mother Godess, and had Ork mercenaries join forces witch Elf and Dwarf rebels to rise up against the ruling Elf and Dwarf regimes, and mostly overthrew them. Legacy Although the Empire of Alfheim and United Kingdom of Asguardia were mostly destroyed, a number of worlds and solar systems remained under Star Elf or Asguardian Dwarf rule. Category:Governments